


Cult Vamp

by spykedkoolaid



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Supernatural Elements, also please ignore the chapter tags, i'll add to the tags as I think of it, or as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spykedkoolaid/pseuds/spykedkoolaid
Summary: With emotions torn violently asunder by a mysterious vampiric stranger, Max runs away from David and gets into a world he can never get out of.





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the trouble i've seen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599102) by [alberthammondjr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alberthammondjr/pseuds/alberthammondjr). 



"Are you happy, David?"

The councilor looked down at Max, startled. "W-What do you mean, Max?"

"Are you fucking  _proud of yourself?_ You're the one responsible for letting me turn into a fucking monster."

David let a moment of tense silence settle between them both as he thought about it. Just before he opened his mouth to answer, Max continued.

"And don't give me any of that pacifist bullshit. If you really, truly cared about me, then you would've killed me while I was down."

"You know that I can't do that." David finally said, weakly. "It's illegal, first of all. Second, you know I care."

"I call total horse shit." he replied, glancing towards the forest. "I wonder why I haven't eaten you alive yet."

David followed Max's line of sight, and felt his lupine heart skip a beat.

"M-Max, don't-"

"Don't run?"

"Don't. I c-"

"Don't even finish." he interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "And don't follow me, or it's your heart on the doorstep of the mess hall."

With his final statement ringing in David's ears, he took to the forest.


	2. it rains and it pours

The dusk fell into the night as Max ran through the forest. It started with a sprint, then slowed down to a run, then even slower as it slowed into a brisk jog. He constantly glanced behind himself, making sure no one followed him - and, if there was someone following him, that the someone  _wasn't_ David. Once or twice he heard a faint voice calling out for his name, but he dismissed it as the wind's whispers.

Once Max came across a sturdy log fallen and mold-ridden, he practically collapsed onto it. He honestly didn't care about the state of the wood. As long as it supported his heaving, out-of-breath self, he was fine with whatever was beneath him.

He looked up towards the stars and sighed. The few that showed twinkled and shimmered as they would any other night. It was nothing new to Max.

A noise - rustling leaves and rushed footsteps - was foreign, and snapped him out of his self-induced trance.

"H-h..." Max attempted to call out, voice cracking and straining from the exhaustion he set on himself. He decided not to reach out, though, in consideration of his own well being. If it was David, he would've shown himself by now. If it was something trying to kill him... well, it would have killed him already.

The footsteps stopped suddenly when a dark, barely visible figure stopped a handful of feet away from Max. Piercing blue eyes stared at him, and as he went to stare back, they seemed to glow. They disappear into the mysterious humanoid silhouette for a moment before reappearing, and not long after, they were gone - accompanied by the rustle Max had heard earlier.

"What the fu..." he muttered to himself. The encounter sent fear through his spine, causing him to tense up. He drew in a deep breath and, after holding it for a brief moment, let it out.

It seemed to calm him down enough to keep moving.

Once he was prepared to move, Max slowly got up and started to walk in the opposite direction of where he came from. His hands came together in his pockets, fidgeting with themselves as he thought of what he would do as soon as he hit civilization.  _Can't do anything during the day._ he thought, glancing up every once in a while.  _Can't talk to Neil or Nikki again. Can't return to camp. Can't return to parents._

As he listed off the things he couldn't do in his head, a particularly strong breeze rustled in his hair. He was downwind, and it pushed against him as if the world around him was warning him about something.

"Aw fuck off." Max spat, muttering a few words to himself silently.

He let his head hang down and his eyes close as he temporarily slowed his pace.

When he opened his eyes next, it would be in shock as he found himself dangling a few feet in the air upside down.

_"Well, well. Looks like I've caught myself a Maxwell."_


	3. when you're out on your own

The sudden jerk up made Max sick to his stomach and his sense of balance turn against him. As he absorbed the information of his state, the ice-blue eyes he had seen earlier approached from the left side of his field of vision. The figure was blurry, but it was lit up enough to reveal the body they belong to. Tall, lanky, and hair just like David's.  _It can't be David._ Max thought, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to bring the figure into focus.

"Don't you remember me?"

_That voice._ Max thought, watching as the figure kneeled ever so slightly to make direct eye contact with him.

"No."

"The bonfire?" the mysterious stranger asked, half-taunting Max with a laugh. "The, 'What a scary vampire costume, David?'"

"How the hell do you know about that?" Max spat, swinging himself forward to get at the stranger. It was in vain, though, as he took a step back.

"Because it's me, Max."

"Y-"

"Are you that dense?" he spat in disgust. "It's me. Daniel. The one who made you this way."

Max's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing again in skepticism.

"How can I trust you?"

In response, Daniel grinned a toothy grin; his teeth glittered and eyes glowed subtly red, causing Max to get chills down - well, up - his spine.

"You!" Max called out, starting to struggle with his restraint to get down. "You son of a bitch! I'll fucking-"

"No use." Daniel stated, shrugging. "You're only gonna make this worse for you, kid. Now, I'm gonna make a deal with you."

"No way in hell, man."

"Fine then. Stay hanging for eternity."

There was a moment of silence before Max sighed.

"Alright, what do you want?"

Daniel smiled, chuckling before continuing. "I'll let you down."

"But?"

"But you're going to have to come with me."

There was another moment of silence as Max considered it.

"Think of it this way, Max." Daniel continued. "You're getting down  _and_ getting away from camp. It's beneficial to you. Isn't it?"


End file.
